(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auto ceiling panel with an improved sound-absorbing effect and its manufacturing method.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional auto ceiling panel is a four-layer structure of a metal lath with a vinyl chloride sheet-attached polyethylene foam and another polyethylene foam pasted on both sides thereof, but the polyethylene foam has isolated air bubbles and accordingly with poor permeability, its effect of absorbing the sound is dubious.